Farewell Ten
by ttobba95
Summary: On January first, two-thousand-five, The Doctor died. And the universe sang him "farewell".


(A.N) Hello all! Here's another little Doctor Who piece from me.

Now i am aware that this piece has been done already, but i want to try it myself. I myself thought that Ten overstayed his welcome, but i can get why people were sad when he finally left the TARDIS for the last time and handed his key to Eleven(who is awesome!).

So, enjoy anyway?

(A.N.2) The Doctor's POV.

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of Steven Moffat(now) and Russell T. Davis(then). Oh, and the BBC.

I had just said goodbye to Rose Tyler-my precious Rose Tyler-who i will never see again. For a moment i didn't care about crossing timestreams or anything like that. If i'm going to die, i at least have the right to know what i'm leaving behind. My friends.. all of them.. whose hearts i have broken and who have broke my hearts in return.

I trudge through the snowy ground outside the Powell Estate feeling weaker and weaker with every step i take. I know what's coming, i only wish i was strong enough to hold it off for a little while longer. But i'm not. I collapse suddenly into the snow, feeling myself begin to burn up from within. My hearts pound against my ribcage in pain, my muscles throb painfully and i am in agony. I know what's happening to me.. I'm dying. I've held off the regeneration process for too long.. and now it's starting. I'm going to die here, in the cold snow of January first, two-thousand-five.

I lift my head.. and i see him. Ood Sigma. The one who told me i would die in the first place. Has he come now to mock me? To say i was wrong to hold off my death?

Sigma grabs his translation-sphere and speaks to me. His words were not what i expected. They were not mocking words, they were calming ones.

"We will sing to you Doctor" he said "The universe will sing you to your sleep".

His words came true almost instantly. As i lie in the snow i begin to hear a melody calling to me. A song to overcome my pain.

_"Vale Decem  
>Ad Aeternam<br>Di Meliora  
>Ad Aeternam<br>Vale Decem  
>Di Meliora"<em>

It was a latin song, i could tell. The Ood were singing to me in latin. My TARDIS translated the words in my head. They went like this:

_"Farewell Ten  
>On to eternity<br>The fates be with you  
>On to eternity!<br>Farewell Ten!  
>The fates be with you!"<em>

The song enters my ears and flows through my body, almost numbing all my pain. I could hear the Ood singing to me. But it wasn't just them, i could tell. I could hear other voices singing-some i recognised, some i didn't-all of them were singing to me, taking away my pain.

With new strength i stand, brushing the snow off of my brown suit and overcoat. I am not in agony any more. I am still dying, but i am happy. I'm going to die, but i'm not going to die alone. I trudge again through the snow, moving over to my TARDIS. My home.

Ood Sigma speaks to me one last time. "This song is ending. But the story never ends".

I listen to the words, holding on to them as i clutch the TARDIS doors. Pulling one open, i manage to enter my wonderful blue box, my constant companion, and shut the door behind me.

I still hear the song, in both latin and english.

_"Beati(Oh blessed he)  
>Pacifici(Who gave us peace!)<br>Vale Decem(Farewell Ten)  
>Alis Grave(Lay down your burden)<br>Ad Perpetuam Memoriam"(We will remember you forever more!)_

I look around me, at my home. My TARDIS, reflecting on everything that i had ever done in this control room. It almost makes me smile as i sling my overcoat onto a piece of the coral structure. I look at my hand, it's glowing with golden energy.

It's going to start soon, weather i want it to or not.

I walk around the control console one last time, setting my final co-ordinates. I look down at the console as i set them for the orbit of Earth. I raise my head and observe my TARDIS doing what she does best: Taking me where i need to be.

As my TARDIS orbits the Earth, i walk around the console as the song continues.

_"Vale Decem(Farewell Ten!)  
>Gratis Tibi Ago(We give you thanks)<br>Ad Aeternam(On to eternity)  
><em>_Nunquam Singularis(You are not alone!)  
>Nunquam(Never!)<br>Dum Spiro Fido"(Trust to the last)_

_"Vale, vale, vale, vale, vale, vale, vale, vale, vale, vale"_

_(Farewell, farewell, farewell, farewell, farewell, farewell, farewell, farewell, farewell, farewell!)_

I stop in place suddenly as i hear the song go on. I hear many voices singing out to me, like every star in the galaxy is saying "Farewell". Then the song begins to fade and i know why. It's time. I've held it off for too long, now it's time for me to die. I'll fade away into the back of my own mind while a new man saunters off with a new body and face that used to be my own.

I inhale and exhale sharply, trying to hold back any signs of weakness. Now was not the time to be weak. I had to be strong.

Despite my efforts, i could not control the cracking of my voice as i spoke my final words.

"I don't want to go!".

I didn't. I really, honestly didn't. Even now, as i accept my fate, i still wish that somehow i could live. That i could stay as i am and not regenerate. That i didn't have to die.

But my wish is not granted. I begin to feel my body burn with pain once more, my face goes red and starts to glow, as do my hands. It's starting.

I breathe deep, willing myself not to cry in pain. However, i start to breathe louder and louder and i know that i will not be able to control myself. Then, it hits me. The regeneration finally starts and i scream in pain. I hear my TARDIS scream with me, her windows shattering and her pretty coral theme crumbling to the ground and breaking apart into pieces. Just like how i felt.

I feel every cell in my body change. A new man is being born, and i am dying. But it's alright. The universe will still have The Doctor. He just won't be _their _Doctor.

I blink, forcing back tears as the process reaches its conclusion. I scream with pain once more as all life leaves me. It's over. I'm dead.

And a new man saunters off.

(A.N) How was that?


End file.
